Most television services provide programming guides displaying scheduling information for current and upcoming programming. Modern programming guides are oftentimes interactive, allowing users to navigate scheduling information menus, and to select and discover programs by time, title, channel or genre using an input device such as a keypad, computer keyboard or television remote control. Many service providers offer a multi-screen display, herein referred to as a mosaic, comprising a collection of elements or channels displayed on a single screen is provided. Most often, each channel may be represented as a thumbnail image or video feed of the channel which a user may be enabled to navigate to listen to audio related to the content playing on the channel or to select for viewing.
Currently, most mosaics provide a display of channels that are genre based, static, defined with preset channels, or that are manually selected by a user. That is, most mosaics are not automatically tailored to a particular user. Additionally, a mosaic is oftentimes hard to locate within a menu system and is generally not appealing to a user because it is static and may be limited to preset channels. Accordingly, subscribers have limited usage of mosaics.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.